


The Mirror

by Delphi



Series: Snape/Hagrid Word-a-Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirrors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a word-a-day challenge in Greensage's LJ. Prompt: "Patrician"

Severus was five minutes early for once, already waiting on the bed when Rubeus popped home for their lunchtime appointment. The sheets were turned down, the curtains were drawn, and the bedside mirror had been turned towards the wall.

He glared at the last, exasperated. "Jus' can't keep a civil tongue, can it?"

Severus scowled. "This time it informed me it couldn't fit both myself and my nose in the same frame," he said dryly, kneeling up on the bed and starting in on Rubeus's buttons.

His frown remained. "I'd smash the ruddy thing if I weren't afraid of the somesuch years of bad luck. No accountin' for taste."

"It's a _mirror_, Hagrid. Deficient wit aside, it is by nature objective."

"Well, _I_ like the look of you," he said firmly, running a finger along Severus's cheek. "Yeh look..." He searched for the elusive word and waited for the syllables to drop into the right slots. "Aristocratic. Yeh look very aristocratic."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid, noses aside, the Snapes are rather more plebeian than patrician. Hamlet wizards and hedge witches all the way back."

"Well," Rubeus said. "Maybe yeh've got some nobility in there somewhere."

Severus looked amused. "So the headmaster keeps telling me. Well, Hagrid, shall we?" And with the remarkable skill of one well-practised in the art of leverage, he pulled Rubeus down on the bed beside him.

Rubeus cast one more resentful look towards the mirror before his mind turned to more pleasant matters. He resolved to look around the castle for a new one tomorrow. This one was obviously broken.


End file.
